Destania Ti'Fiona
|status=Married |birth= |introduced=Strip |death= |race=Succubus |species=Feline |gender=Female |height= |build= |hair=Blue |eyes=Green |nickname=Dee |era= |alignment= |family=Mother (Cyra), Husband (Edward Ti'Fiona), Son (Daniel Ti'Fiona), Stepdaughter (Alexsi) |affiliation=Cyra Clan, Twinks |seen=Working for Biggs in the Twink Territories |known= |hobbies= |food=Pain, terror |colour= }} Destania Ti'Fiona is the mother of Dan in the comic Dan and Mab's Furry Adventures. She was first introduced in strip , although she was off-shot and not actually named at that point. Her first real introduction was in , although she was actually believed to have been murdered at that point, and she didn't get a speaking part until the flashbacks in and . She finally appeared in the main comic, in disguise, in . Destania is a member of Cyra Clan. Personality Destania has not made many appearances in the strip so her personality is somewhat difficult to judge. By all accounts she has been a loving mother to both her son Dan and her Being stepdaughter Alexsi Ti'Fiona. She is obviously deeply attached to her husband Edward Ti'Fiona as well, having left both her children to search for him upon his disappearance. Dan's stubbornness and temper were attributed to her by Fa'Lina when Dan proved 'difficult' at the prospect of studying in SAIA. In contrast, Destania was also head of the Pain and Terror department at the Academy where she spent many thousands of years teaching other 'cubi the most efficient ways to harvest these emotions from their prey before killing them, and apparently eating their souls as well. A description of her given by Abel - and verified by Fi - portrays her as a cold-hearted rapist, torturer and mass soul-murderer, whose intention to use children in her torture class was too much even for Fa'Lina ( ). This is gone into depth in the side arc "Abel's Story". It is currently unclear how her abhorrently evil past ties in with the last 25 years of her life amongst Beings. Recent comics also show that her opinion of others has a tendency to be very black/white and can change easily, to the point where even loved ones can be seen as enemies (especially when dragons are involved). History Destania was born 7026 years before the current main strip timeframe, or approximately 6600 before Abel's Story. At around 25, she was sent to attend SAIA, the Succubus and Incubus Academy run by Fa'Lina. However unwilling she was to begin with, she eventually became professor and ran the Pain and Terror department where she taught most of the older 'cubi characters who have appeared in the strip. She was especially friendly with Aaryanna and it was believed she was grooming Aary to take her position when she retired. In Abel's Story it was revealed she was not only the Aniz's Teacher, but a romantic interest of his as well. The exact details are unknown but it was stated the two were very close. When Siar fell, Destina prevented Aniz from joining his clan mates in battle. Ainz was extremely upset at this and the two parted ways on bad terms. Approximately 25 years ago, she left the academy on an undisclosed mission and was promptly attacked by a group of Beings. Barely surviving, she stumbled across an inn belonging to Edward Ti'Fiona who offered her shelter. Instead of killing him as expected, she became his wife and settled down to look after Dan. When Edward mysteriously disappeared some time afterwards, Destania left the inn the care of Alexsi, her stepdaughter and set off to the Twink Territories in search of him. The outcome of this expedition is unknown, although it has recently come to light that she has been working for Biggs, the leader of the Twinks ever since. Destania's lifespan is abnormal for a typical bi-winged 'Cubi, and has been artificially boosted by Cyra to prevent the extinction of her clan , since until Dan's birth she was the last survivor. This, apparently, is one reason for Destania's mental instability. Trivia *Destania invented the 'special incantation ploy' as a means of luring adventurers to their deaths. Many of her students, including Aaryanna appear to have been confused by this. *Unlike many Stepmother/Stepdaughter relationships, Destania and Alexsi get along wonderfully face-to-face. Privately, however, Alexsi has been dead to her mother since she began dating Pyroduck. *Cyra mentioned to Dan that since Destania gave up her ability to dream, she cannot communicate with her. It is unknown how Destania did this. *At some point after Dan's birth she changed her name to Desiree Star and is registered as a beinghttp://www.missmab.com/Comics/Vol_1194.php Destania Category:Cubi